Sórdido
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: Presenció la muerte de sus padres y desarrolló un odio hacia los humanos que nunca pudo soltar. La única forma de hacerlos sufrir es quitarle el puesto a Erik Lehnsherr. Tal vez se había vuelto loca, egoísta y su plan quizás era demasiado cruel, pero los haría pagar, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Este fic participa en el reto El componente faltante del foro Groovy mutations.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de X-Men no son míos, les pertenecen a Marvel y Fox, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar. :)

 **Palabras:** 2,920.

Este fic participa en el reto _El componente faltante_ del foro Groovy mutations.

* * *

 _Polonia, 1944._

Las puertas retumbaron, el sonido de las pisadas de los soldados se escuchaba a kilómetros en el condado y la familia Aldrich no tuvo opción más que ordenar a sus hijas esconderse.

—¡Zelda, Abbey, rápido! ¡Bajo la cama! —escuchó la chica a su madre.

Zelda rápidamente tomó a su hermana menor y corrieron hasta subir las escaleras de la pequeña casa, procurando siempre llevar a Abbey, de cinco años, delante de ella. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella y la pequeña no titubeó ni un segundo e hizo caso a las órdenes de su madre, mientras Zelda cerraba la puerta con bloqueo. Llevó una silla hasta el pomo de la puerta y se aseguró con eso de que nadie entraría. Al menos eso esperaba.

Agitada, se hizo espacio debajo de la cama en el cuarto, y Abbey se apegó a ella. Le correspondió tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola más hacia ella. Le revolvió el cabello con su mano temblorosa, y entre toda su preocupación, las voces se activaron de nuevo en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Su cabeza dolía mucho. Gimió y trató de deshacerse de ellas, pero no podía. Eran demasiadas y su mente muy pequeña como para ordenar algo como eso. No entendía por qué ni cómo, solo sabía que ese problema se había estado dando desde hace dos años. Sin embargo nunca había sentido tantas voces juntas.

— _Dios, por favor que nada suceda… te lo ruego_ —la voz desesperada de su madre.

— _¡Ya vienen, Dios, no sé qué haremos!_ —la voz de su padre.

— _No quiero que mamá ni papá mueran…_ —Abbey.

— _¡Malditos polacos!_ _¡No va a quedar uno solo de ellos en este lugar!_ —la voz de los soldados fuera.

— _¡DUELE, DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ HICE PARA EST…_ —y un último pensamiento sobre alguien que murió en la calle muy cerca.

Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos.

Tantas voces. Muchos pensamientos. Todos estaban juntos y revueltos. Escuchó muchas plegarias, perdones, disculpas y comentarios de odio, desprecio y racismo en ese día, más de las que nunca escucharía en el resto de su vida.

Zelda nunca supo por qué, pero hacia días tenía el presentimiento de que algo así pasaría. Sin embargo, trató de alejar la idea de su cabeza y no quiso hacer mención alguna sobre ello. Su pánico era tanto que, Incluso, una noche se despertó sudando y gritando de desesperación y temor al ver que su familia era asesinada frente a ella por los soldados. Esperaba estar equivocada y ahora, su miedo se pesadilla, se había vuelto real.

Finalmente, escuchó la puerta tumbada de su hogar. Escuchó los pasos de sus padres, tratando de huir y sus pensamientos en esos momentos llenos de dolor y que pedía, se acabaran pronto. Escuchó armas disparándose y lo último que pensó su padre. Comenzó a llorar ahí mismo, en silencio, junto con su pequeña hermana, cuando escuchó el grito de su madre. Desde ahí escuchó cómo destrozaron la puerta de su cuarto también y cuando los soldados que entraron al lugar movieron sin esfuerzo alguno la cama que las cubría a ambas.

—Pero miren qué tenemos aquí—comentó el hombre, mientras Zelda cubrió a su hermana y la apegó mucho más a ella, quien estaba entre sollozos y un mar de lágrimas.

—¡NO! ¡NO LAS TOQUE, INFELIZ! —gritó la mujer con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Se retorcía entre los brazos de su captor y trataba de llegar hasta sus pequeñas hijas, pero no podía liberarse de su agarre.

—Qué boca tan sucia tiene, madame. Veamos si aprende cuando vea que sus hijas están a punto de… _morir_ —apuntó con su arma a las hermanas.

—¡NO, NO! —Zelda abrazó fuertemente a su hermana al escucharla gritar de nuevo y cerraron sus ojos esperando algo que no querían que sucediera, mientras el soldado apartó el arma de ellas por un momento.

—Quiero a mi mamá…—gimió Abbey, temblorosa, entre los brazos de la chica.

El soldado se inclinó hasta las niñas—Shh, shh, todo va a estar bien—dijo con un tono fingido y le acarició el cabello a Zelda, pero ella solo se apartó sin verlo y con repulsión en su rostro.

—¡LE DIJE QUE NO LAS TOCARA, MALD…

—Mátenla.

El sonido del cañón disparándose, el impacto de la bala en el pecho de su madre y el recuerdo de verla sin vida en el suelo… eso era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Lo había sentido. Literalmente. Zelda _sintió_ la muerte de su madre. Fue tanto que incluso juró que ella podía sentir la sangre derramándose en su propio pecho. No lo soportó.

Gritó desgarradoramente, que pensó que iba a arruinar sus cuerdas vocales y que quizás dejaría sorda a su hermana, pero no le importó. Nada tenía sentido para ella en ese momento. Se olvidó de lo que estaba a su alrededor y sintió un odio irremediable contra esos hombres, era tal, que todas las cosas en la habitación comenzaron a flotar por obra de su pequeña mente, incluidas las armas de los soldados y Zelda las hizo disparar, matándolos a todos.

Durante horas y horas se aferró a Abbey en el suelo de la habitación, lleno de cadáveres, esperando ayuda de alguien porque ella no era capaz de salir afuera cuando la noche cayó en la ciudad. Imaginó que no habría nadie, así que al día siguiente se encaminó con la niña en sus brazos y los sobrevivientes fueron llevados a distintos países para refugiarlos.

Abbey murió en el camino en barco debido a la tuberculosis, junto con otros pasajeros, y Zelda llegó sola a Estados Unidos en poco más de un mes. Ahí fue llevada a un orfanato y su familia adoptiva la encontró en dos años, cuando ella tenía dieciocho. Pero no fue más que un intento de Zelda para sanar lo que había ocurrido en Polonia y nunca fue la misma. Se volvió fría y distante desde ese día, hasta mantener el secreto de su mutación de por vida.

* * *

 _Estados Unidos, 1962._

Cuando Zelda entró a la enorme y blanca habitación, después de haber pasado por los detectores de metales y de recorrer aquel pasillo, caminó hasta el hombre que estaba sentado frente a la mesa de plástico en el centro del lugar.

No saludó, no le dirigió la mirada, no habló. Se limitó a sentarse frente a él, nada más. Puso una pequeña maleta en el suelo y la carpeta que traía entre manos encima de la mesa y sacó el bolígrafo que le habían dado. Fue hasta ahí en donde pudo hablar.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Él solo se limitó a verla con ojos vacíos—Erik Lehnsherr.

—¿Lugar y fecha de nacimiento?

—Alemania, 2 de abril de 1930—la mujer apartó la vista de sus papeles y dejó de escribir, para verlo fijamente. —Mi madre nunca me dijo el lugar exacto.

Llevó de nuevo su atención a los papeles y terminó de escribir. Luego sacó una jeringa, alcohol y algodón de la maleta en el suelo, se puso un par de guantes y llegó hasta él—Voy a sacar una muestra de sangre.

Dobló la manga de la camisa blanca de Erik y luego de aplicar alcohol en la vena, dirigió la jeringa hasta ella. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su muñeca tocó la piel del hombre y pudo verlo _todo_ : el campo de concentración, a su madre apartándola de él, su asesinato, el barco, la mansión, los mutantes, los misiles, la playa…

Y sintió tanto dolor en esos instantes, era como si ella hubiese vivido algo que no le pertenecía. Su mente regresó tan rápido como se fue y se quedó sin aliento en el suelo, casi desmayada. Erik se sorprendió, y aunque no la había sentido en su cabeza, su única reacción fue moverse para ayudarla.

—¡No me toques! —advirtió ella de forma alterada, alejándose, y como medio de defensa hizo flotar la jeringa hasta él, apuntándole.

—Eres una de nosotros…

* * *

 _Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos, 1973._

Despertó sudorosa, alterada, con terror y gritando por ello. Se sentó en la cama y se apartó las sábanas. Soñó de nuevo con ese día. _Polonia._ Por más que quería olvidarlo, esos recuerdos regresaban a ella cuando pensaba que ya se habían esfumado. Al menos temporalmente. Pero había algo, y Zelda pensaba que había algo arriba, esa fuerza poderosa y omnipotente… tal vez la odiaba. O quizás era un castigo por algo que habría hecho en otra vida. No lo sabía.

Llevó su rostro entre sus manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos automáticamente. En momentos como esos, no sabía cómo controlarse, lo único que conocía después de tener una pesadilla era el llanto y lo usaba como un medio de escape. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Eso creía ella, y sacando un poco de lágrimas no lastimaba a nadie a su alrededor, pero no eso no le importaba en absoluto. Le molestaba lo que había sido de su vida. Era monótona y aburrida y lo más interesante que le había sucedido en años fue el encuentro con aquel mutante controlador del metal. Cada semana, desde hacia once años, su deber era visitarlo a la celda en el edificio y comprobar siempre su condición médica y que aún no se volviera loco encerrado ahí dentro, pero no encontraba un motivo por el cual hablarle y desde el incidente aquella vez, Zelda se aseguró en nunca dirigirle la palabra, y él pareció entenderlo.

Pronto averiguaría aquel motivo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Se encaminó con un grupo de agentes a la cocina antes de llegar a la celda del mutante.

Apuntó con el arma hacia los hombres que trataban llevárselo y en un parpadeo estuvo en el suelo, empapada del agua que caía debido a las alarmas de incendio dentro del cuarto, mientras que los demás hombres quedaron mucho peor que ella. Realizó que el chico de pelo plateado ya no estaba junto con los tipos que sacaron al mutante de su celda, sino que ahora estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Otro mutante. _Él causó esto._

—¡Rápido, hay que irnos! —escuchó a uno de los hombres decir.

Pero antes de que pudieran escapar, Zelda decidió usar sus poderes y tan solo con su mirada logró llevar al hombre de antes hasta la pared de la cocina. Se puso de pié e hizo levitar todo lo que estaba ahí dentro. Sabía que el chico veloz trataría de detenerla, así que se metió en su mente, controlándolo. Lo dejó paralizado en el suelo. Llevó al hombre de traje al suelo por igual, y luego caminó hasta Erik, haciéndose dentro de su conciencia, pero antes de que le ordenara entrar a la celda de nuevo, una voz interrumpió:

—¿Por qué haces esto? —escuchó. Se metió en su cabeza rápidamente. Conoció su nombre: Charles Xavier.

—Porque debo detenerlos…

—Eres una mutante, ¿por qué trabajas para ellos? —preguntó Erik frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no vuelves por dónde has venido?

Ordenó rápidamente a Erik volver a la celda, pero unos brazos la atraparon y una mano le impidió tomar aire y se desmayó.

Logan había usado un truco para dormirla y Erik pudo recobrar su conciencia a unos pasos de entrar al pasillo que daba a la que había sido su hogar durante años. Volvió su atención confundido a su alrededor y vio a Peter recobrando la memoria y a Logan con la chica dormida en el suelo.

—Ahora sí hay que irnos—comentó Charles, levantándose.

—Para ser telépata y telequinética no es muy brillante que digamos—comentó Logan.—¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—¿Por qué no la llevamos? —habló Erik. Luego se daría cuenta de la estúpida decisión que había tomado.

* * *

—No entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí—comentó con enojo Zelda. —No tengo nada que ver con sus estúpidos problemas de mutantes y no sé a dónde me llevan, pero sí estoy segura de que no quiero ser parte de esto.

—Digamos que una "amiga" quiere asesinar a alguien muy poderoso, y que ese alguien se apoderará de su sangre para hacerles, a todos los mutantes del futuro, la vida imposible—contestó Charles en su asiento frente a ella en el avión.

—Cuando hablas de futuro, ¿a qué año te estás refiriendo? —preguntó, colocando sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa que los separaba. —Digo, si estás pidiendo mi ayuda ahora, al menos debo saber toda su historia descabellada.

Charles sonrió un poco—Puedes entrar en mi cabeza si quieres, no estoy mintiendo.

—¿Y esperas que me crea todo eso solo porque un extraño furioso llegó a tu mansión a decirte que necesitaban ayuda en el 2023? —habló después de hacer lo que él le pidió.

—Deberías—habló Logan. —Tal vez sigas viva para ese tiempo si lo haces.

—No me interesa vivir para siempre…

—Pero puede que encuentres algo más que hacer, en lugar de llevar la miserable vida que llevas—interrumpió encendiendo un cigarro.

—Cierra la boca, no sabes nada sobre mí, y te recomiendo que guardes tus opiniones porque nadie las ha consultado—dijo con enojo.

—Dime, ¿no preferirías estar con los tuyos, en lugar de estar rodeada de imbéciles que le temen a todo solo porque son _diferentes?_ —intervino Erik por primera vez.

Zelda rió con ironía—Creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso, considerando que fuiste acusado por asesinar a uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta. ¿Qué te dice eso, _Magneto_?

—¡Basta! —gritó Charles, harto de todo. —¿Aceptas o no?

Zelda tragó en seco y su seriedad volvió. Lo consideró unos instantes, pero, ¿qué más daba? Al menos ahora podía intentar algo diferente y no podía negar que Erik tenía razón—Acepto.

 _Y cuánta razón._

* * *

Zelda se encargó de proteger a los civiles que quedaban fuera de la Casa Blanca, y cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho observó a Erik sacar una habitación enorme y metálica, mientras en los siguientes minutos Erik se aseguró de que todo el mundo escuchara lo que estaba diciendo. Vio ahí al presidente, sin embargo sintió algo en su mente y se dio cuenta de que no era él en realidad y levitó hasta llegar al lado de Erik, mientras que el hombre salió de la habitación hasta tocar tierra.

— _Hoy no, linda_ —sonrió para sí misma.

Cuando Raven disparó, Zelda se aseguró de desviar la bala y la llevó hasta ella de nuevo. Por el impacto, esta cambió a su forma original y obligó a las personas a su alrededor a detenerse, excepto por ella y Erik, como si hubiera congelado el tiempo.

—Parece que cambiaste de opinión…

—Es que tu discurso fue muy convincente—sonrió. Erik le dedicó una mirada reprochadora, ya que sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. —Está bien, hurgué un poco en tu mente.

—¿Vas a unirte a mí entonces? —preguntó acercándose más a ella.

—Me da gusto que seas tan inteligente, pero a la vez tan ingenuo—sonrió de nuevo y apuntó con la misma arma que Raven había usado, disparando al instante. La bala dio en su cuello y cayó de rodillas en el pasto, adolorido.

Al entrar en la mente de Erik y conocer más sobre su ideología, Zelda encontró una vía de escape. Y más aún, encontró un nuevo mundo, del que ella se haría cargo ahora. Después de lo que había vivido, Zelda se dio cuenta de que había desarrollado un odio excepcional en contra de los humanos, aunque había trabajado para ellos y se había asegurado de que ninguno de esos descubriera que era una mutante. Lo ocultó durante años, pero la oportunidad para descargar ese sentimiento estaba frente a ella y estaba segura de que no lo desperdiciaría.

—Pensé que eras mejor que esto…—habló entrecortado tomando su herida.

—Créeme cariño, lo soy—quitó el casco de Erik y lo botó en el suelo, se puso de rodillas en el suelo a su altura y lo tomó del rostro para verlo fijamente. —Hoy estamos creando un nuevo orden mundial, una era llena de milagros… y si no quieres morir, Erik, te sugiero que cooperes conmigo porque aseguro que nadie querrá saber que el gran Magneto murió a manos de una mutante que nunca fue alguien en la vida.

— _Duerme_ —le ordenó en su cabeza.

Se puso de pie, de nuevo, y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Los humanos frente a ella seguían con una expresión llena de temor en su rostro y Zelda sonrió cínicamente frente a ellos. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba tener a ese pequeño grupo de gente comiendo de la palma de su mano, intimidándolos… se imaginó lo que pasaría, y lo que sentiría, con muchos más humanos. Podría hacerles saber que ellos no tenían ningún derecho por encima de ella, que era _ella_ el siguiente paso a la evolución, que no podrían hacerla sentir menos nunca más, como lo había hecho aquel estúpido hombre cuando mató a toda su familia, como los idiotas de la oficina en la que trabajaba… Se puso ansiosa, quería que ese momento llegara. Y lo haría realidad. _Muy pronto…_

Tal vez se había vuelto loca, egoísta y que su plan quizás era demasiado cruel, pero no le importó. Zelda vio a su alrededor y apagó las cámaras usando sus poderes. Concluyó que los haría sufrir.

A todos y cada uno de ellos, _a toda la humanidad,_ y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.


End file.
